Megaman Starforce X
by Captain M
Summary: Geo Stelar, on his birthday, gets a mega stone. and soon afterwards is transported to the Kalos region! friendships form and adventures begin, as Geo, Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie try to stop the RM-ian invasion


**Well hello everyone. I'm back, and it took awhile to. Maybe because I needed a laptop and then a flash drive, and writing the chapter, then re-writing, it sure took a while to get to this moment. But it really doesn't matter. Lets get started.**

**Prologue**

**Geo's school year was undoubtedly the best he ever had. He had gotten all A's in his classes, got an honor roll, and an e-mail telling him he did a good job. All in all, his school year was great.**

Until his alien friend, Omega-xis pulled the plug on his alarm clock on a test day.

He woke up facing his clock and saw the time: 8:00.

After a few seconds of staring at his clock he jumped up, put his cloths on as fast as possible, and ran out his bedroom while yelling at Mega:

"VERY FUNNY!" while Mega was laughing.

In the kitchen, his mother, Hope, was making breakfast.

"Hi Geo. Do you want some waffles-"

"not now mom I'm late!"

"Geo wait!" Hope said, making Geo stop. Then Hope threw him a box. After catching the box, he ran out the door. After just barely making it into his classroom and took his seat. Thinking he was safe he laid back.

Until the box he was holding beeped a few times while the teacher was talking.

After handing the box to the teacher, he sat down and thought: _this is not not going to be a good day. _

And he was right.

**XXXXXX**

after getting in trouble with the teacher for his beeping box, the day wasn't much better. Besides the fact he was last in the lunch line so they ran out of food so he had to eat cheese on bread and he got a D on his math test, the rest of the day was pretty standard. When he was walking out, his friends decided to walk with him.

Although Luna, Bud, and Zack were great friends sometimes, other times, not as much.

"so I heard that you got in trouble in class today. What happened?" asked Luna.

"yeah, you never get in trouble!" Bud proclaimed.

"i don't even know. Something beeped in a box my mom gave me."

"what was it?" asked Zack. Before Geo could answer however, a girl with blonde hair walked up to Geo and said:

"i was told to give this to you." then she gave the box to him. "well, see you later." then the girl walked of.

Geo then opened the box and saw a brand new Bio-Terminal. He saw them in commercial's and in store shelf's but never actually thought he would actually get one. I had all the stuff the Hunter had plus more. But the Terminal did it all...

**IN HD!**

"a Bio-Terminal?"

"where did you get that!?" asked Bud.

"i, guess my mom gave it to me." Replied Geo.

"but those are not even out yet!" also Bud.

"his father did create it." said Zack. This comment made them all stare at him.

"he did... somewhat"

**XXXXXX**

so they all went to a pizza parlor near the school called Mario's pizza palace that had the 8-bit character. Although it used a video game character as its mascot, it could also be that the owner also was named Mario and he did look scarily similar to the plumber himself. Even though the brand was a bit tacky, it served good food that didn't kill anyone.

"i still cant believe you got a Bio-Terminal!" yelled Luna.

"i don't even know how I got it."

"what did you mean that his dad created it?"

"well, when Geo's father was asked to travel in the Peace space station, he was also asked to create a new interface for the crew of the Peace. So he created a device with the interface of a Transer, that could read the users DNA, so that the files of the crew wouldn't go to the public. So now a technology company bought the patents so that they created this device."

"sweet..." said Bud.

"so they probably sent me one."

"well, put it on!" asked Luna. So Geo turned on the power button. Then the screen showed the words,

**unable to sense user. Please register.**

"_that's probably why it beeped in the first place."_ Geo though. He then put on the Terminal and then the screen said,

**user identified. Would you like to register?**

Then Geo pressed the button that said, _yes. _Then four needles came out of the system.

"um, Zack? How does it get your DNA?"

"not sure..." then the needles pointed towards the Bio-Terminal and came through the system. It felt as though four different Bees stung him in four different places at the same time. Well not really, he was allergic.

While Geo held his head and grunted, Luna covered his eyes, Zack cringed, and Bud said:

"ouch!" then as quickly as it came, It went. Then the needles came out, and went back in the system. Then the screen screen said: _user identified as Geo Stelar, thank you for using the Bio-Terminal services. _Then it showed a home screen.

"did that hurt?" asked Zack.

"a little, but I feel fine now." Geo said while he set the settings. Then he was asked to put in the time.

"hey Bud, what time it is?" then he looked at the clock.

"7:30." then Bud looked up on the clock on the wall.

"thanks." then he put in the time.

"...wait, what time is it?"

"7:30."

"oh no, I'm late!" then he jumped up, and ran out of the pizza shop. When he got home, he got out his key, and entered his living room, he saw Hope in the kitchen and his dad, Kelvin watching football.

"hey Geo." Hope said to Geo.

"hey mom..." Geo replied.

"so your late."

"i know."

"where were you?"

"at the pizza parlor with my friends."

"well, rest easy Geo, I'm not going to ground you." then Geo sighed.

"but I'm not going to let this slide either. We will talk about it tomorrow."

"alright." then Geo climbed the steps to his room. When he got their, Mega was waiting for him.

"well how was your day?"

"bad."

"great." but that was all that he heard of mega before blacking out on his bed.


End file.
